


the memo was lost

by Ever_Atlas



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, family vibes bro, mlre of a statement than a story sorry, not that angsty, not that fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Atlas/pseuds/Ever_Atlas
Summary: Tommy.The Kid.The Friend.The Hero.The Villain.
Relationships: :D - Relationship, but remember boundaries people, no heart emoji - Relationship, please - Relationship, please don’t ship real people - Relationship, unless they like say they’re fine with it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. the kid was his

Tommy.

The little kid who he’d beat (with that fake sword), over and over again, until they had to eat lunch.

The little kid who Wilbur played guitar for- the only one he’d play guitar for on one of Wilbur’s moody days.

The little kid who’d pester Phil for attention and things he wanted, who Phil would rumple the hair of and say that he had to work for it.

The kid who always wanted to read his books, who got grumpy when he lost at Mario Kart, who got braces at fourteen, that kid.

The kid who beat him once and only once.

The kid who he’d bested in the school improv play over and over again.

The play, that they loosely based off of Wilbur’s dream planet- Earth.

The kid who left with Wilbur when Wilbur moved out, since he was already out and the kid’s friends were going to leave too.

The kid who left with a smile and came back with a frown.

The kid who explained his ‘wars’ and fights with such vigor, it was almost too excitable to seem real.

But the kid wore a war uniform.

And he had never bothered to check where Wilbur had moved.

The kid who almost cheered on his opponent when he fought in their national championships. (Thank goodness for the fact that he won.)

The kid who backed away when he knew he went too far, and ran away when he was scared.

The kid who’d been through more than he knew.

The kid who didn’t know what to do, really.

The kid who he saw now, hoisting him onto a horse and fleeing into the woods.

(Wilbur must’ve moved into some turf-war place, for goodness’ sake.)

The kid who spilled everything on the ride back to (Wilbur’s home? His home? The safe spot? Who knew.) even though nobody could hear.

The kid who had called him because Wilbur was unstable and he had exhausted his options.

The kid who walked past Wilbur as Wilbur lectured, and promised things he would never keep.

The kid who left him at an impasse.

The kid who didn’t call him sooner.

The kid who didn’t let him protect his little brother.

The kid who tried to fix everything himself, over and over.

The kid who had everyone and no one on his side.

The kid who was both the hero and the villain, in this twisted story of Wilbur’s doing.

The kid who looked at Wilbur, and when Wilbur crumbled, he would too.

The kid who he wished he could protect.

The kid who he wanted to make stronger.

The kid who had so much to learn.

Tommy, the kid who he would fix himself, over and over. 


	2. his friend was lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbos perspective btw

(Tommy was a great friend, he supposed.)

If nothing else, he would be loyal to both ends of the world.

Especially to his brothers.

If nothing else, he would be stubborn at all costs.

Especially for his brothers.

His friend was a great friend! 

Except when he went overboard.

Except when he got hurt and wouldn’t tell anyone.

Except when he would do the tiny things that would always make people mad.

His friend had lots of enemies.

Lots of enemies, and few friends.

That’s what they told him at first.

Except, now, he’s got too many friends who could be enemies.

He had the wits and the charm.

Until the  _ real _ wars broke out. 

Not the ones where his brothers could come save him or would stop- those were fun, his friend assured.

The ones where he had to wonder if he would die by the hands of his brothers, of his friends. 

The ones where he had to be scared of the people he trusted most instead of the people he loved the least.

Tommy was very scared, those days. 

And when Wilbur laughed and said that he ran to his room sometimes because it was safer there, Tubbo knew that Tommy would never do it again, because Tommy glared and Tommy knew.

His friend wasn’t stupid and neither was he.

They could both see when Wilbur was wrong.

They could both see when Techno wasn’t trustworthy.

They could both see when Dream had a secret agenda.

But his friend was loyal, and his brothers were more to him than his own life.

His friend was alone, surrounded by liars and cheats.

His friend stared at the new world- the new reality, made of revolutions and bloodshed.

Every step they took, the wind whisked away what they once had.

His friend was strong, and he was not.

His friend was loyal, and he was not.

His friend was alone, because he couldn’t reach.

His friend had nothing- because they took away everything.


End file.
